Cerulean Waters
by Malfleaur Raiu
Summary: What if ash and misty never met, R&R please!


Love. It's a small word, only four letters, but its meaning is huge.  
  
Misty Waterflower was the youngest Gym Leader, at nineteen. Once known as the most powerful Sensational Sister, Misty was now solitary, unskilled. Only a little over a year ago, hardly a trainer won the Cascade Badge. Now it was the easiest Badge to attain.  
  
One thing caused her to change, depression.  
  
Her few remaining friends and sisters tried they're hardest to make her snap out of it. They attempted to pry her for information. They sent her to counselor after counselor. But her emotions never changed. The oldest sister Daisy was thinking about sending Misty to a mental institution. Everything else had failed.   
  
The biggest question was 'What caused this drastic change in her?' She had everything, and could get anything if she wanted it.  
  
She didn't have love.  
  
She had the love for friends, love for sisters and parents . . .Everyone she knew had a steady, a husband, fiancée . . .She had gone out with several guys, of all sorts. But they never 'clicked'. She wanted someone who was kind, caring, made her feel like a queen . . .  
  
So far, no good.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Mr. Ketchum?" A man in his late twenties with a pair of dark glasses popped his head into the office, looking at the young Pokémon Master expectantly.  
  
Ash Ketchum turned around from the window, a Pikachu resting on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, exasperated. "Yes? What is it, Shields?"  
  
"The latest report on the League Gym Leaders is in, sir," Shields replied, holding out a folder.  
  
Ash nodded. "Let me see them."  
  
Shields handed him the file, and Ash began to scan the papers.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Pewter City Gym: Brock Slate, age 21  
Specialty--Rock  
Record: 49%  
  
Celadon City Gym: Erika Rosa, age 25  
Specialty--Grass  
Record: 39%  
  
Vermillion City Gym: Lt. Flash Surge, age 42  
Specialty--Electric  
Record: 61%  
  
Saffron City Gym: Sabrina Oracle, age 20  
Specialty--Psychic  
Record: 66%  
  
Viridian City Gym: Giovanni Rocket, age 49  
Specialty--Ground  
Record: 74%  
  
Cinnabar Island Gym: Blaine Firestorme, age 57  
Specialty--Fire  
Record: 51%  
  
Fuchsia City Gym: Koga Miasma, age 47  
Specialty--Poison  
Record: 42%  
  
Cerulean City Gym: Misty Waterflower, age 19  
Specialty--Water  
Record: 13%  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ash's eyes widened in shock. "THIRTEEN PERCENT?!"  
  
Shields gulped. "Yes, sir. Other status: Full name: Misty Kasumi Waterflower. Age: nineteen. According to some, she's been in a state of depression for the last year, and has been sent to many counselors. Others say she's shy or a loner. Previous record: seventy-two percent."  
  
"If she's depressed, that's her fault. The League can't have weak trainers. Go pack your things, Shields."  
  
Shields looked at Ash, bemused. "Why, sir?"  
  
"We're taking a trip. To Cerulean City, to be exact."  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Misty sighed. She lost. Again. Third time that day. She slouched in her seat. Actually, it was one of her better days. A dash of her previous flair snuck out, ordering some smart attacks.  
  
Misty heard the door open. She glanced at the entrance. There was someone--no, two someones--standing and looking rather busy.   
  
"Miss Misty Waterflower?" inquired one, definitely male.  
  
Misty straightened up. This was different, comparing to the usual 'hey-you-look-at-me-I'm-gonna-win-fear-me-let's-go' routine. "That is me."  
  
The man spoke in a rapid tone, sounding like a detective. "My name is Jackson Shields--call me Shields--assistant to our current League champion, Mister Ash Ketchum." Shields motioned to the other man, and Misty got a good look at her visitors.  
  
Shields was a man just under six feet, with graying brown hair. He had on a business suit, with dark sunglasses on, though it was winter and cloudy. The other man, Misty recognized, was Ash Ketchum. Seven feet tall, dark black hair, sort of wild, dark eyes, a Pikachu who went everywhere . . .He looked even more handsome in person then in the magazines. Misty was also interested about all the rumors about him, the ones on the gaudy shows talking about famous snobs and the ones plastered to the tabloids. Rumors were extremely wide in range, some good, some bad. Like how he treated his Pokémon like gods. How he cheated against the Elite Four. How he dated every woman between the ages of fifteen and forty-five. How he dated two or three at a time. How he was the greatest League Champ ever. How he made every girl fall in love with him and then break their innocent hearts. Those were some of the better accusations. They locked eyes for a brief second, each having an unreadable expression flash across, disappearing as soon as they appeared, neither noticing it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Misty said, trying to keep her voice even.  
  
"Pikachu." The electric rodent ran from its master's head to Misty. It seemed to inspect her, and gave a Pikachu smile. "Pika!"  
  
Misty melted. Pikachus were just too cute. And this Pikachu was so friendly. "Awwwwwwww, how cute! What an adorable Pikachu! It's so cute!"  
  
Pikachu beamed. Shields gaped. Ash raised an eyebrow. Pikachu was friendly, but never THIS friendly.  
  
"Can we get back to business?" Ash asked, annoyed.  
  
Misty shrugged as she continued to pet Pikachu. "Sure."  
  
"Anyways, Miss Waterflower, I recently received your report. And it's not satisfactory," Ash continued, casually strolling over to her.  
  
Misty winced. She knew her record was poor.  
  
"You do know as head of the Pokémon League of Indigo Island, I can expel you from Gym Leader at my will, don't you?" Ash asked, a sly grin creeping up as he proceeded across the Gym.  
  
"Yes," Misty squeaked as Ash approached her.  
  
"So let me put this simply: I'm giving you another chance. Shape up or ship out." The seven foot tall Ash easily towered the sitting five foot four Misty.   
  
Misty gasped. She never thought she'd be threatened out of her own Gym. She turned away; hoping her tears wouldn't fall. This was her home. She worked so hard to give the Cerulean City Gym a reputation to be proud of. Rage boiled inside her. This guy didn't deserved to be a Pokémon Master; he was too arrogant, rude, and had a huge ego.  
  
Ash couldn't help but stare at the young woman in front of him. Her flaming red hair was pulled into a lopsided ponytail. Her crystal blue eyes were turned away from him. She was wearing a short yellow shirt, red suspenders, and denim shorts, accenting her figure quite nicely. He couldn't explain this feeling inside him . . .there was something different about her. It tugged on him as he slowly pulled away from Misty. Ash muttered a good-bye, picked up Pikachu, and motioned to Shields to leave.  
  
Misty stared after them. She dashed over to the door and peered out the window. She saw a limousine pull away. Her eyes narrowed, as she locked the door. She leaned against it.  
  
'I'll show him . . .He will not humiliate me. I promise to renew the Cerulean Gym's honor. I'll make him regret those words if it's the last thing I do.'  
  
With that, Misty felt energy that she hadn't felt in months. The old Misty Waterflower was back.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shields tossed a key to Ash. "You have the room across from me. We have to get up early to get back to Indigo."  
  
Ash nodded. "Right. 'Night, Shields."  
  
"Night, sir."   
  
They entered their respective rooms, and Shields immediately locked the door, pulled down the shades, not let any chance of entry. After feeling secure, he pulled out a cell phone and plopped down on the bed. He tossed his wig to his side and took off his glasses. Shields now had short purple hair, and his eyes had an evil glare. He rapidly dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" A woman's voice answered the phone.  
  
"Jessie! It's me, James!"  
  
Jessie screeched on the phone. "Are you coming back soon? I miss you! So does Meowth! Are you almost done with your part of the Mission?"  
  
James chuckled. "Yes. The ignorant brat doesn't suspect that I'm part of Team Rocket! Soon the entire League will be in trouble!"  
  
Jessie couldn't let this opportunity pass by. "Prepare for trouble."  
  
James took out a rose. They had always said their gaudy motto to scare Trainers back when the trio was teamed up. But then the Boss chose to separate them; James got the Shields part, and Jessie and Meowth were at Viridian Gym, waiting for their part in the Mission. "Make it double."  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James."  
  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
To James's surprise, he heard "Meowth, that's right!"  
  
He heard Jessie sniffle. "Oh, I miss doing that so much!"  
  
James switched the subject. "Who else is there?"  
  
Meowth answered this one. "Just a couple called Butch and Cassidy."  
  
"Any news on your part of the Mission?" Jessie asked.  
  
James smirked. "It's going to be easier then I thought! The Cerulean Gym Leader is worse off then we predicted! Her record is only thirteen percent! All I have to do is brainwash the kid into hating that Cerulean kid. Then Team Rocket can conquer the Cerulean Gym, then the League, and the entire world!" James chortled loudly.  
  
Suddenly he heard Jessie gasp. "The Boss is coming! We gotta go! 'Bye."  
  
"OK, see you soon." The line went dead. James hung up the phone, and put on his wig and glasses.  
  
'Soon, very soon, we'll win . . .nothing can go wrong . . .Next Part: 'Hating the Cerulean   
Girl' . . .Hehe, too easy . . .'  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Misty awoke early the next day, not wanting to waste any more time then she had. She jumped out of bed, hurriedly got ready for the day, and went to the Aquarium to select her team.  
  
"Hmmm.." She wondered aloud. "Who should I choose?"  
  
Staryu or Starmie? One, but not two. Starmie was stronger, but it wasn't as fast. Staryu also needed to learn some new tricks . . .OK, Staryu it was.  
  
Psyduck . . .definitely NOT. It didn't even know 'Water Gun'. . .  
  
Seel? Maybe. . .It didn't really like to fight, though. . .  
  
Horsea. . .That would be a good Pokémon to start off with. . .OK, Staryu and Horsea. . .  
  
Goldeen? Naw, it only knows Horn Attack. . .  
  
Vaporeon? Ok, now there's Staryu, Horsea, and Vaporeon. . .Seel would round out the team. Horsea would be first, then Vaporeon, Staryu, and finally Seel.  
  
Satisfied with her team, Misty opened the Gym's doors. She began to go over her Pokémon's attacks, levels, and other status. After about an hour of preparation, Daisy Waterflower Snap entered, clinging to her husband. Needless to say, Daisy almost had a heart attack when she saw her youngest sister training. She fainted instead.  
  
"Daisy? Daisy, honey, wake up!" Todd Snap pleaded to his wife, shaking her rapidly.  
  
Misty wordlessly tossed Staryu, who automatically Water Gunned Daisy. She awoke with a start.   
  
Daisy just gazed at Misty, total shock overwhelming her. "Are you alright, Misty? You haven't really trained in a year!"  
  
Misty smiled. "I haven't felt this much vitality in a long time! 'Bout time I got my act together, huh?"  
  
"But what mad you change back?" Todd asked incrediously.  
  
Misty mad a face. "Ever met Ash Ketchum?" She asked as she led her sister and brother-in-law to the kitchen.  
  
"You mean the League Champ? That Ash Ketchum? The womanizer?" Daisy replied. Just then a horrid thought struck her. "You mean your going out with him?! Misty, you're too good for him! Are you totally brain-dead! Don't you read? It's all over--"  
  
Misty waved her hand, annoyed. "Of course I do! And no, I'm not going out with him! He stopped by here yesterday, steamed about my record. He said to, quote, 'shap up or ship out'."  
  
Daisy gasped. "You can't give up the Gym!" Todd nodded in agreement.  
  
Misty jumped out of her seat. "I am NOT letting him take the Cerulean Gym away from me. I am going to show him what the Cerulean Gym's all about!"  
  
"You go, Misty!" Daisy and Todd cheered.  
  
Misty smirked. Ash Ketchum, Shmash Ketchum. She'll show him!  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
{A week later}  
  
". . .and the Best Gym Leader Award goes to Misty Kasumi Waterflower!" The announcer boomed over the speaker system.  
  
Misty took short strides, grinning wildly, almost redundantly, up to the stage. She took the trophy, which was gold-plated in the shape of a Poké Ball, with 'Best Gym Leader' on it.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" She looked into the front row, where Ash was sulking in his seat. "I'd like to thank everyone who ever believed in me! And to Ash Ketchum, who said I was--"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Misty bolted from her bead, abruptly snapped out of her dream sequence. Fingering for her Poké Balls, she tiptoed down the steps. Begging silently that the steps wouldn't creak, she had Seel's Poké Ball ready to be thrown. She hurridly turned on the Gym's light's, but no one was around. She released Seel and Staryu, who waddled around to the 'house', while Misty explored the Gym area.  
  
Silence. No sign of anything.  
  
'Maybe I just dreamed it. . .' Misty thought.  
  
"Hiya hiya seel! Hiya hiya seel! Hiya hiya seel!" Misty darted to the cries of Staryu and Seel, expecting to find a man wearing a ski mask, with her valuables in it. Instead, she found a brick. A brick with some sort of note attached to it. Hands shaking, Seel and Staryu watching expectantly, Misty read it.  
  
'Shape up or ship out' was all it said. Wait, something written on the other side? Misty fumed at what she saw, threw it on the floor, and jogged to videophone.  
  
Seel and Staryu peeked. It was custom-designed stationary, the type where the name and address was imprinted on it; the person obviously wrote on the opposite side you would write a letter.  
  
And it was custom-designed for Ash Ketchum.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Snore. . .Snore. . .Ring ring ring, ring ring ring. Phone call, phone call. . .  
  
Pikachu stirred, not wanting to wake up from its ketchup dream.  
  
"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring. Phone call, phone call." The videophone insisted.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu knew that it would hear it all night if the videophone wasn't answered. It relunctantly climbed up to Ash's bed, and nudged him gently.  
  
"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring. Phone call, phone call." The videophone continued.  
  
Pikachu decided to take action. "Pi-ka-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"   
  
Ash sprung from the bed in record time, feeling drowsy and lousy. "Pikachu!"   
  
Pikachu gave him an innocent Pikachu grin, acting like it wasn't the culprit who Thundered its master.  
  
"Ring ring ring, ring ring ring. Phone call, phone call."  
  
Ash glared at the videophone, and uneasily picked up the phone. "Hello?" He yawned.  
  
"Don't hello me," was the angry female reply. She had a familiar voice, but at two-thirty-four in the morning, Ash couldn't quite place it. Pressing the 'video' option, Misty appeared at the other end, steamed. She was wearing a blue nightgown, holding something small and square in her left hand.  
  
"WHY are you calling ME at TWO in the MORNING?!" Ash thundered.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes. "I wanted to see if you would be doing the can-can dance on top of Stone Mountain." She may be tired, steamed, and unfocused, but her quick retaliation of sarcasm came through. "THE STUNT YOU PULLED ON ME A FEW MINUTES AGO, YOU ARROGANT JERK!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I've been in bed since before midnight!" Ash replied. Maybe she really WAS mental. . .   
  
"Don't try to play innocent with me, Ash Ketchum," Misty stormed. "You left the evidence on the other side!"  
  
"Huh? Other side of what? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ash protested.  
  
Again Misty rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Does this trigger anything, spaghetti brains?" The small object was recongized as a brick.  
  
"What does that damn brick have to do with me?"  
  
"ASH!" Exasperated, she motioned for Seel to bring the note. Ash looked at her curiously.   
  
Furiously, she held up the note. Ash read it. And stared at her blankly. "What?"  
  
Misty was about ready to wring his neck. "Anything about the choice of words?"  
  
Shape up or ship out. . .shape up or ship out. . .shape up or ship out. . ."They seem familiar. . ."  
  
"A week ago. . .Cerulean Gym. . .Telling me that my record was 'unsatisfactory'. . ." Misty hinted.  
  
Ash thought deeply. "Yeah. . .I remember." He paled. "Those were the exact words I told you."  
  
Misty nodded. "And here's something else you might find interesting. . ." She flipped the paper, and Ash saw his stationary.  
  
Ash peered from the paper to the grim Misty, and back again. "I didn't do it, I swear!"  
  
"Oh?" Misty replied casually. "Then who did? Is there another Ash Ketchum who lives at Indigo Plateau?"  
  
"Someone musta tooken it from me, or made a duplicate?"  
  
"Taken." Misty corrected.  
  
"Whatever. But I didn't do it!"  
  
"Oh, so one of your henchman did."  
  
"No!" Ash growled. "I had no idea who did threaten you! I'd never hurt you!"  
  
Misty looked taken aback. Ash winced at his big mouth.  
  
"I don't know why," Misty began, "But I'm going to believe you."  
  
Ash sighed. "Thank you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ignoring her question, Ash continued, "I can't have you being threatened. I'll send some officers to guard you."  
  
"No way! I am not going to try to live my life normally while there's guards looming over the Gym. I'd rather take the chance."   
  
Ash shrugged. "Go pack your things."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause you're gonna stay with me." And with that, Ash hung up.   
  
Misty placed the phone back on the cradle, dumbfounded. She didn't know whether to kill him for ordering her, or thank him for caring. She trudged up the steps, in a deep reverie.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  



End file.
